For Good
by CupcakesOnMyConverse
Summary: "The bond they share isn't normal, and it probably never will be, but it's strong- meant to last. And though it goes unsaid, the boys know that in the end, everything will be okay." Finn and Kurt's final moments before Kurt leaves for Dalton.


"_...and whatever way our stories end,_

_just know that you've rewritten mine, by being my friend..."_

_- For Good, Wicked_

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror, and a small smile creeps onto his face. His brand new, freshly ironed Dalton Academy uniform fits him better than any piece of clothing that he's ever owned, he decides, straightening his red and navy striped tie. Sure, it's no Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauren, or Dolce & Gabanna, but for the first time in his life, the designer labels mean nothing to him. It's not the color combination that makes his new outfit special, for Kurt believes that the red-on-blue is massively over-used. It's certainly not the fact that he will soon be forced to dress in the same clothes as hundreds of other boys every single day because his fashion sense and the ability to utilize it to express himself on a daily basis is something that Kurt takes pride in. It's definitely the fact that his options are extremely limited when it comes to choosing what to wear. It's not the soft feel of the fabric, or even the stripes, which are in his top five favorite patterns. It's everything that the jacket represents and means to him. A new life, a new start. Acceptance. Not being ashamed of his sexuality and who he is.

Satisfied that he looks okay, Kurt turns around, and his smile quickly fades. He's not sure why he had that reaction, but he knows that his life had always been controlled by his heart, not his head. The saying _old habits die hard _flashes through his head, and he frowns.

Kurt scans the bedroom that he'd grown up in, the bedroom that he'd cried, and laughed, and smiled in. The bedroom that he now shared with his friend and new stepbrother, Finn. The room is completely devoid of everything that makes Kurt who he is, and he realizes that this is why he'd frowned. The shelves by the stereo in the center of the room that divided Kurt's space from Finn's are completely cleared of all his CD's of Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, and various other mainly female sopranos that he'd modeled his repertoire after. The book shelf by his closet is almost empty, Kurt having opted to take all his favorite books with him to boarding school. His closet is only half as stuffed as it was before, and he had to reorganize all his clothing based first on color, then designer, then collection. His eyes then land on a framed picture that had been on his nightstand. He'd had a hard time deciding weather to leave home or bring with him. In the picture, he was surrounded by the best friends he'd ever had- his McKinley High School Glee Club. Mercedes and Tina had their arms around his shoulders, with Artie, Mike, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Britney and Santana all surrounding them. The picture had been taken at his father's wedding just two weeks prior. It was a happy memory. In fact, Kurt has a hard time remembering the last time he'd been that happy. He purses his lips, and places the picture on the top of his duffel bag, then zips it up.

Glancing over at Finn's side of the room, Kurt smiles and lets out a quiet laugh to himself. Finn's side has dirty clothes strewn all over the floor. His music shelf is completely stocked with classic rock, punk, and metal bands. Kurt also knew about some of the country artists strategically placed so that no one would find them. Finn does have a bookshelf, though there is not a single book on it. Instead, the bookshelf has been filled with trophies and medals honoring Finn's athletic achievements. Next to it in the corner was Finn's football equipment, abandoned since the season had just ended. Kurt hadn't seen Finn so much as glance at it since their last game.

Kurt sighs, thinking about how by leaving now, he is jeopardizing the relationship that he's only recently established with his new step-brother. He wonders if it's worth it, but there's no question. There never had been a doubt in Kurt's mind.

When the door swings open, Kurt turns to see Finn standing in the threshold. Finn smiles a sad grin, and Kurt knows that Finn is still upset with him. Upset with him for not consulting with him before making a decision. Especially this decision. Finn never did like being the last to know. Especially not after the whole Quinn episode, but that's beside the point.

For the first time in what feels like a really long time, Finn looks up, and meets Kurt's eyes. Just from the look in his eyes, Kurt knows Finn is hurt. And he had every right to be. After everything Finn had done for him, after the wonderful performance at their parents' wedding, Finn wonders how Kurt could do this to him. But what Finn doesn't realize is that Kurt's mind has been made up for a while now. Ever since he met Blaine, Kurt knew that it would come to this. Kurt was running away. There was no point in denying it now.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Finn says quietly, but it doesn't sound like he believes it. He knows more than anybody how Kurt had been pushed past the limits of any normal human being. But Kurt isn't normal. He never has been, and never will be. Finn knows this better than almost anyone. The creases in Finn's forehead become more pronounced from a frown as Kurt shakes his head slowly back and forth.

"Finn, I do appreciate everything that you've done for me,"Kurt says slowly, hoping that they will not end up fighting. He doesn't want the last few hours he'd spend with his step-brother to be like this. Kurt knew that Finn didn't like his decision, but Kurt had also thought that Finn would learn to accept it. "But I don't have a choice. There's never been a choice."

"There's always a choice!" Finn exclaims, his voice rising. But he takes a deep breath, seeming to pull himself together. Finn is hurt, yes, but he doesn't want to inflict his pain on others, especially Kurt, who deserves it the very least. "Kurt, Karofosky will leave you alone. I'll make sure of it. You have nothing to worry about."

"And what makes you think that others won't follow his example?"Kurt asks, calmly. "McKinley holds nothing for me anymore."

"Yeah? Well what about your dad? What about Mercedes? Tina? What about Glee?" Finn asks, his voice rising, but making no effort to stop it. It's a lost cause. All he wants is for Kurt to stay.

"My dad has your mom. They're very happy together. Mercedes and Tina are big girls- they will survive on their own. And as for Glee...well, there wasn't much for me there. It's not like anyone ever paid attention to me anyway. I'm a Warbler now."

"Kurt, it's not like that..."

"It's exactly like that. No one's voice can be heard over yours, Finn. I get it. I'll keep that in mind when I'm singing against you at sectionals." The words slip out of Kurt's mouth before he can stop them, and now it's too late. "Finn..."

"Is that how you really feel?" he asked. Finn clenches his fists, and his jaw seems tense. Finn isn't mad at Kurt. Not really. He's more angry at himself, for letting Kurt do this. But both boys know that nothing in the world could've changed Kurt's mind.

"No!"Kurt hurries to answer. "I don't want it to be like this, Finn. I don't want to fight with you."

"I _am _happy for you, Kurt. I am. I just...boarding school? Is that really necessary?" Finn asks, but he already knows the answer and he doesn't want to hear it. Kurt knows this and doesn't answer.

"Help me carry my bags downstairs, will you?" Kurt asks, and Finn nods, walking towards Kurt. Finn isn't used to wearing his heart on his sleeve, and he feels awkward doing it now. Still, Kurt and he had seen enough of each other that Finn knows that Kurt isn't one to judge.

Words aren't needed now that they both know how the other feels. Finn simply pulls his brother into a hug, and doesn't bother trying to hold back the tear that falls down his cheek. He isn't sure why he's getting so emotional over this. It's not like Kurt is leaving forever. He's coming home every other weekend. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he feels so damn guilty for everything that's happened. As many times as he's tried to brush it off, Finn just can't let this one slide. Eventually, they break from the hug, and Finn slings one of Kurt's duffel bags over his left shoulder. He stumbles back a few steps, the weight being more than he expected. But he should have expected it. Kurt, in general, was pretty high-maintenance.

The two laugh, and it seems the tension is broken. Finn still has more he wants to say to Kurt, but he isn't sure how to articulate it. Finn lets the duffel bag slide down his arm, and sits on the end of Kurt's bed.

"I just want you to know that I really do want the best for you," Finn says, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "And if this school is really what you need, then so be it. If this is what it takes, then there's nothing I can do-"

"There wouldn't be anything for you to do, anyway," Kurt interrupts him, sitting next to his stepbrother on the bed. He isn't trying to be rude, only trying to make Finn understand where he's coming from. "Look, Finn. I didn't feel safe anymore at McKinley. Even with one bully gone, more would eventually follow. No one cared about the bullying and the homophobia. Things were already bad, but it would only get worse. At Dalton, they have a zero-tolerance bullying policy to protect me. I can't stand being ridiculed anymore, Finn. I know it hurts you, and I'm sorry for that, but-"

"I get it," Finn says. He doesn't want to hear about this anymore. He's already thinking about how he wasn't brave enough to stand up for Kurt. If he had been, maybe this wouldn't be happening right now.

"Look on the bright side," Kurt says, and Finn looks up at him, confusion filling his mind. How could there possibly be a bright side for him right now? Kurt smiles conspiratorially. "You can make out with Rachel in here all you want, and you don't have to worry about me walking in." Finn laughs, but Kurt just shudders at the memories of what he'd witnessed first hand way too many times.

Kurt knows that Finn is hurting more than he's willing to admit. However, he also knows that Finn doesn't want to talk about it, so he doesn't push it. Kurt stands up, and picks up the smaller of the two bags.

"Think you can carry that one? I know football season is over and you haven't been to the gym in a while..." Kurt trails off, and Finn smirks, giving Kurt a playful punch on the shoulder. He slings the bag over his shoulder once more, and despite his concentrated effort to remain on his feet, he again stumbles back a few steps. Kurt laughs, and walks out the door. Finn follows him down the stairs, and drops the bag by the door. Their parents aren't home, but they should be back any minute. When they do get back, Kurt will be leaving, and Finn won't be in the car. Finn fears it will be just too emotional, and he really doesn't want his mother to see him cry.

The boys wait on the front porch steps outside, and for a long time, neither speaks. It's not an awkward silence. Not really. It's comfortable. But Finn has a burning question that he can't leave unanswered.

"So...how's your..._friend._ What his name...Brian?" Finn asks.

"Blaine," Kurt says, and Finn nods. "He's good..." Kurt looks Finn in the eyes. "And just a friend," he clarifies, and Finn nods. "For now," he mumbles quietly under his breath, but Finn catches it.

"So...you like him?" Finn asks, and Kurt shrugs.

"I guess. But just because he's the first out gay kid I've met, doesn't mean that I want to be with him, Finn. He's just a friend, but we'll see where it goes from here," Kurt says, but only because he doesn't want Finn to jump to conclusions. He doesn't want Finn to go to Glee on Monday and tell Rachel and everyone else that he has a new boyfriend.

"Okay," Finn says, understanding, or trying to understand.

Somewhere deep down, Kurt knows he's lying to his brother. His feelings for Blaine went beyond friendship, and he knew it. Still, he was still coming to terms with the fact that it could be possible that the only reason Kurt felt this way was because the relationship seemed possible. And not just possible. It almost felt logical. Still, Kurt doesn't want to risk it. So he waits for Blaine to say something, do something to prove to him that he might just feel the same way.

"I'm not leaving you, Finn. I'll still be around every other weekend, and we'll hang out. I promise," Kurt says, smiling. But its a fake smile. Because he'd already made this promise to his dad, his step-mom, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, and almost every other member of Glee. Kurt knows that weekends only last for two days. And Finn doesn't want to share his time with Kurt with everyone else. Kurt isn't sure how to divide his weekends, but he knows that he'll figure it out. He knows that Finn probably won't be happy about it, but Kurt also knows that there's nothing he can do about it.

"I know. I'm just...gonna miss you," Finn admits, smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiles back.

"I'm going to miss you too," Kurt replies.

Both the boys know that this isn't the end. They know that this is only the beginning. They've got a lifetime ahead of them to share, and they know it won't be easy. This is just the first bump in the road, and they're willing to tackle it. However long Kurt's absence will last, they know that their friendship and brotherhood will withstand it. It will withstand anything. The bond they share isn't normal, and it probably never will be, but it's strong- meant to last. And though it goes unsaid, the boys know that in the end, everything will be okay.

"_...and because I knew you, I have been changed for good."_

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Glee fic, so please be nice. Unfortunately, it will remain a oneshot, but please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
